Juno's Secret Hobby
by JeanOtakuXL
Summary: This is my very first Beastars fanfic that involves with, Juno. Enjoy.


Juno's Secret Hobby A Beastars Story By DisneyOtakuXL

Inside the gymnasium where the young female grey wolf, (Although her fur was reddish brown) Juno sneaked during school's closing time, as she lays out thick blanket on the floor as she has a camera all set up. She wearing a bathrobe as she was hiding something underneath. Juno couldn't help but giggle as face in front of the camera and waves at it.

"Hello, Louis-senpai. I bet you're excited for what about to show you~" she smiled seductively.

For many members from the Cherryton Academy doesn't know that once in a while during late at night, she would do her usual do her secret hobby of making some video love letters to the third-year student, Louis. Despite her learning some dancing move from her sessions in drama club, however, Juno already has some dancing experience of her own.

"You're wondering what I'm wearing underneath this robe tonight, Louis-senpai. Can you guess? No? Do you really like to know? Well, I'll show you." she said with a wink.

With that she undo her belt of her bathrobe as she does her tease by slowly allowing part of her robe to slide down to show her beautiful fur shoulders, giving a glimpse of the band straps of her bra.

"You must really like to see what a big bad wolf like myself can~" she cooed. "You really like to see a wolf in red, don't ya?"

She the let's her robe slide down more as they flop on the floor. Now perfectly exposed her curves, and furred body as she wear pair of red lace rose bra and undies. She pose sexually at the camera with arms raised behind her head, as shade of pink form through her furry cheeks.

"Do you like it, Louis-senpai?" she said bending overs as her tail wags. "You like me to show off myself in my undies?"

She starts to rock her hips around slowly, giving an erotic motion while playfully patted her round furred rump. Her tongue lick around her muzzle, showing bits of her white fangs as she let out a pleasuring growl.

"...I had to be honest with you, Louis-senpai... having me show my body of to you really turns me on." she moans as she turns around lean over. She placed two hands on her breasts and plays around with them.

"I hope you like wolf breasts. Because my breasts are so tender, and big that his little bra of mine can barely contain them... you want me to set my babies free, don't ya?" she smiled.

With that she raised behind her back to unhook her bra strap as she strip her top off and tossed it away, giving off the glorious view of her bare furred coated melons.

"What do you think of these babies, Louis-senpai?" She giggles. "You like how big and firm they are?" she said as she playfully mess around with them, jiggling them in place while she moans in pleasure by the sensation of touching herself.

What she does next is something she been wanting to show of was her erotic dance moves, first starting was swing her hips back and forward, while doing some bouncing her wolf boobs. Juno knew how much, Louis would love to see this entertainment display in person.

"You like seeing a canine act so very naughty?" she cooed. "Then I'll show how naughty a gray wolf myself can really be~"

She lowers down as she gets on all fours, lower her head down while arching her back with her rear end raising up high. She then rest her muzzle with her arms as she look at the camera.

"How this, Louis-senpai? Sexy isn't it. You like how sexy I am? I bet you do..." she licks her lips of her muzzle. "Because I willing to guess that you're horny right now while watching me, huh?" she winked while her tail wag happily.

After she change position by turn around and give a good view of her nice round behind while she glance behind her shoulder.

"Enjoying the view? Good... because now I'm about to show take off my panties~" she playfully stated.

Her two clawed finger slip through the panty waist bands as she teasingly tug them. She eventually pull them down slowly as it reveals her lovely flower.

"Like what you see?" she asked as she gave her furry booty a smack. "You like seeing a wolf's pink flower do you?" she spread her legs apart as she slide her hand in between them, reaching the clitoris which she gasp by the sensitive touch of her nail poking it. She then used her finger tip to rub it as, Juno moans and panting as she have two of her finger now rubbing the pinkness of her genitals. Her womanhood was starting to get wet by her friction of her fingers, her whole entire body was beginning to burn inside of Juno. Her mind was completely lost of thoughts as her wild sexual fantasies of, Louis leaning behind, stroking the spine of her back, ready to take her virginity along with his as well. Juno, sweating all so profusely and panting in rapid rate as large amount of saliva drooled out of the canine's mouth.

"Louis-senpai...! I-I can't contain it any longer... please... I need you to take me!" Juno begged as she pretends that he was really there with her. "Make me yours! M-M-Make me your own!"

She bite the thickness of her blanket, her fangs now digging the fabric as well of her claws of her hands gripping it. Her moans are muffled as tears form out of her eye that were squinted shut.

"Mmmm...god! I'm gonna... Am going to... Nyaahhhh!" Juno whimpers as she felt her burning womanhood was now about to burst with pleasuring fluids by now.

"...I'M CUMMMING, LOUIS-SENPAAAAAAAAI!" she cried let out a whaling howl.

So she release her pleasure out of her as it squirts everywhere in place, soaking the blanket. After that she collapsed down panting heavily, exhausted, and yet relieved.

"Oooh yes~" She cooed with a smile. "That was so wonderful."

With that she slowly sit up and look at the camera. Wagging her tail happily, and giving the most sweet, and innocent look as if she was really being watch by, Louis.

"Hope you'll enjoy my gift to you, Louis-senpai..." she stood up and walk towards the camera, leaning forward with face getting too close to it. "See ya soon~"

Juno gave the lens of the camera a kiss until she shuts it off.

XXX

By thee next morning, Louis was in the school's locker room dressing up for the day as he notice the DVD disc, wrapped up, and has a note on with a kiss mark of red lipstick on it.

"Hmph..." he looked at with small smile appeared on his face. "Such an strange girl you are."

THE END


End file.
